Pokemon Anime Nuzlocke Challenge
by sprinter1988
Summary: Ash embark on a quest across Kanto to undergo the most intense challenge that he has ever taken part in, and his friends and rivals are doing the same! If you've ever heard of a Nuzlocke Challenge, then you probably know where this is going. If you haven't then you don't know where this is going. Either way make sure to read the bold part as it tells you all you need to know!
1. Title Page and Registration

**Pokémon Anime Nuzlocke Challenge!**

**The Introduction**

**I know that this site doesn't particularly like title pages, but for this story it is necessary. Also, it's not just a title page, there's also a prologue halfway down.**

**In writing this story there are certain rules and methods that I have to use in order to make it work, rules that I have to inflict not only upon myself but also upon the characters.**

**All of these rules are explained here. If several chapters in anyone decides to ask me what the rules are or how I made some of the decisions, they will simply be referred to this page.**

**This story is based on the anime, the games and the Nuzlocke Challenge. That last one I'm sure some of you may not be familiar with.**

**The Rules of Nuzlocke**

**A Nuzlocke Challenge is a method for making playing the Pokémon Games harder. For all intents and purposes, it is a self-inflicted "Hard Mode" which the Pokémon Games don't really have.**

**There are all sorts of rules for a Nuzlocke Challenge and by no means is anyone obliged to use them all.**

**However, there are a few "Main Rules" that every Nuzlocke Challenge has to comply with:**

**1) You may only catch the first Pokémon that you encounter in each location, and no more. For example, if upon entering the Viridian Forest you encounter a wild Caterpie, you must make every effort to catch that Caterpie. Once caught, you may not catch any other Pokémon in Viridian Forest, no matter how tempting it is to snag that wild Pikachu! In addition, if you accidentally knock out the first Pokémon you find, TOUGH LUCK. You've had your chance; you can't catch anything else there!**

**Note!**** Gift Pokémon are considered dubious. Some people will say that getting the free Eevee in Celadon City counts as your catch for that city, others will say it's a freebie and you can still fish for something in the pond near the Game Corner. For the purposes of the story, the latter option will apply – Gift Pokémon are freebies and don't count as a capture for the area!**

**2) If one of your Pokémon faints in battle it is considered to be "dead" and can no longer be used. Once its fainted, that's it for that Pokémon. It's off the team and can never return!**

**3) If your entire Team is knocked out, that's it for you. It doesn't matter if you've got a dozen other Pokémon waiting in storage, if all the Pokémon you have on hand faint before you can heal them, this is GAME OVER!**

**So those are the main rules. As I said, there are many other optional rules, but we won't be using them!**

**The Rules of the Story**

**So when playing a Nuzlocke Challenge there is, obviously, an element of randomness to it. Being forced to catch only the first Pokémon that you encounter in each location as well as having to stop using a Pokémon once it has "Died" often results in the side effect of making the player use a Pokémon that they wouldn't normally use. For example, that Rodent Pokémon (Rattata, Sentret etc.) that you caught at the beginning could very well end up being on your team right at the very end because everything else has died. Or that Pokémon that you would not normally catch because of how inferior you think it is to others may just become a viable option.**

**Now, obviously, in the games the randomness comes from the Game Mechanics themselves, mainly the random encounter rates for wild Pokémon. I don't have access to that when writing this story. So, rather than me simply choose what Pokémon to give the characters, I will be using a Random Number Generator to decide many things – what Pokémon is encountered, whether the capture is successful or not and whether or not a Pokémon "Dies."**

**Those factors will be out of my hands, so if something happens that makes you want to rage at me, just remember I had no choice and will probably have liked it just as little as you!**

**For the most part, there are three things that I have control of – plot (well some factors - it will be my choice when someone battles a Gym, for example), move sets and if a Pokémon evolves or not. That's about it. Oh, and the dialogue, of course.**

**And while we are on the subject of move sets, I will state here and now that there will be a limit of 8 moves on each Pokémon. I know that some of you hate to see a limit on move sets, but trust me, it can get very boring if you give them too many. Hell, Ash has enough trouble teaching his Pokémon different moves already – look at his fire types! They get 4 moves each and they all know Flamethrower! And how many birds in a row had both Quick Attack and Aerial Ace in their final move sets? (3, that's how many!) A limit just helps from a writing standpoint. I plan what each Pokémon will know, but it is very easy to come up with move sets for a team of six and then realise that you gave five of them Ice Beam! – While not exactly a bad thing in-game, writing wise that would get old fast, trust me!**

**Also on the issue of moves, some Pokémon may learn some that they technically should not – I'm not going to be stupid with it, like letting Pikachu use Shadow Ball, but there will be a few moves that may seem wrong. For example, it has not been possible to teach Bubble Beam to a Vaporeon since the Red, Blue and Yellow, but I will probably ignore that technicality.**

**So obviously this Challenge has to have a reason for occurring in the anime universe – a reason why the characters will take part in it. That will be explained in the first chapter.**

**This story will take place within the Kanto region, but to make things more interesting, I will be including Pokémon from other regions. The best way to think of it is Kanto as it was in HeartGold and SoulSilver – Kanto Pokémon made up the majority, Johto Pokémon were there also, and some Pokémon from Hoenn and Sinnoh are available via various means – for example, Absol, Makuhita, Bronzor and Chingling can all be found in Mt Moon with the use of the radio. For the purposes of the story, they're just found there and don't require gimmicks to encounter.**

**As an extra rule, the characters taking part in this story will only be allowed to use one of the Pokémon that they are known to have in the anime. This Pokémon will be considered their "starter" even if it is fully evolved. This rule is in place to avoid falling back on having Ash use Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile, Snorlax, Gliscor and Infernape to win everything – as noted above, this is about using Pokémon that you don't normally.**

**Obviously, Ash's starter will be Pikachu, but, hey, this is a Nuzlocke! Pikachu could be dead by the third chapter for all we know!**

**Anyway, dems da rules! Understand them? If yes, read on, if not go back and read them again!**

**NOTE:**** While I always appreciate people correcting spelling and grammar errors, please note that I'm from England and will therefore use "English English." I know that for most readers this should not be a problem, but there always seems to be one person who can't get their head around it when I spell words like Defence with a "C" rather than an "S" or Mum with a "U" instead of an "O".**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Signing Up<span>

"Guys! I'm back!" Ash Ketchum shouted as he hopped over the fence surrounding Professor Oak's property.

In response to his call a whole bunch of Pokémon from across the site came bounding, running, walking, crawling, flying and gliding towards him.

As Ash and his trusty Pikachu greeted each Pokémon as they arrived, their friend Serena stood on the other side of the fence, watching the events unfold with a smile on her face. This was the first time that she had visited Pallet Town since that fateful Summer Camp run by Professor Oak. That was years ago and the first time that she had met Ash.

After meeting up in the far off Kalos region where Serena lived they and their friends Clemont and Bonnie had travelled the region together as Ash collected the necessary 8 Gym badges required to enter the Kalos League Tournament, which had finished a little over two months ago, with Ash claiming a spot in the Top Four, putting him back on par with his Sinnoh position several years previously.

Serena had been keen to visit Pallet Town, and not just because she had wanted to see the quaint little town again. Despite spending a little over a year travelling with him, Serena had met very few of Ash's Pokémon. There was Pikachu, of course. The little electric type was Ash's first Pokémon and went everywhere with him.

Then there were the Pokémon that Ash had caught and evolved in the Kalos region, such as Greninja (caught as a Froakie), Talonflame (caught as a Fletchling) and Hawlucha.

But this was the first time that she was seeing all the others, the Pokémon that he had caught, befriended and fought alongside throughout numerous other regions – Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and the Decolore Islands.

It was quite a substantial collection, she had to admit, and more than a few were species of Pokémon that she had never actually seen before. However, Ash had described them more than well enough for her to identify each one – Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile and no fewer than thirty (count 'em thirty) Tauros!

And even then that was not all of them. There were some who had parted ways with Ash for various reasons and did not reside at the lab – Butterfree, Pidgeot, Primeape, Haunter, Lapras and Larvitar.

Serena watched as Ash greeted each of his Pokémon in turn and introduced the old hands to his newest partners. They all seemed very happy to see him and meet the newcomers.

"I thought I heard your voice, Ash."

Ash, Serena and the gathered Pokémon looked around and saw a man in his early sixties wearing a white lab coat coming towards them.

"Professor Oak," said Ash. "Sorry I didn't come by the lab first; I was just so excited to see everyone again."

"Quite understandable," chuckled the Professor. "I see that you've made some new captures during your time in the Kalos region."

"I sure did," replied Ash.

"And who is your friend?"

"My name's Serena," answered the girl in question. "It's nice to see you again, Professor."

"Oh, have we met before?" asked Oak.

"Yes, but it was quite a few years ago. My mother sent me here to attend your Pokémon Summer Camp. That's when I first met Ash, actually."

Professor Oak thought on this for a moment before asking "Aren't you the one who went missing and got hurt by a Poliwag?"

"Yes, sir, But Ash found me."

"That's right, he did. And it's a good thing too. You were missing for over an hour. Myself and the other organisers of the camp were so worried. I take it you got over the slight phobia of Pokémon you developed as a result?"

"I did."

"Marvellous. Well, Ash, your return could not be better timed. I was beginning to wonder if you would make it at all."

"For what?" asked Ash.

"Why don't you and Serena head inside and we can discuss it there?"

"Ok. See you later guys. Pikachu, you behave alright?"

They parted ways with the Pokémon and headed into the lab building.

* * *

><p>"So it's a new way of training Pokémon?" asked Ash, flicking through the brochure that the Professor had given him.<p>

"That's quite correct. It is designed to make the training process a lot more intense and force both trainer and Pokémon to be the best that they can be."

"How does it work?" asked Serena.

"Well, all the rules are in that brochure," replied Oak. "But in essence the goal is exactly the same as that of many trainers – travel through a region and collect eight gym badges. The intensity comes from the extra rules in that brochure."

Ash had paused on a page and read aloud _"If a Pokémon is knocked out of a battle it is for all intents and purposes considered to be dead and can no longer be used for the remainder of the challenge."#_

"Wait, go if my Braixen faints in battle, I won't be able to use it anymore?" questioned Serena.

"Not until the challenge is over," said Oak. "And there are two ways for that to happen – the first is to be knocked out of the competition, which is what would happen by having all six of the Pokémon that you have on hand lose in the same battle."

"And the other way?"

"Win the challenge."

"By defeating eight of Kanto's Gym Leaders?" said Ash.

"Not just any eight," replied Oak. "The main eight. That means the gym leaders in Pewter City, Cerulean City, Vermillion City, Celadon City, Saffron City, Fuchsia City, Cinnabar Island and Viridian City."

"What happens after that?" asked Ash.

"Well, there are numerous people who will be taking part in this event so in the event of more than one trainer defeating all eight gyms there will be a small tournament battle to determine the final winner. Of course, if there is only one person who manages to defeat all eight gyms then that person will automatically be declared the winner."

"And if no one wins?" asked Serena.

"Then the person deemed to have done the best will be declared the winner. Why don't you take that brochure home with you and you can tell me tomorrow whether you want to give it a go?"

"No need," said Ash "I'm in."

"Me too," agreed Serena.

"Excellent," said Oak. "May and Dawn will be most pleased."

Ash blinked before asking "May and Dawn are going to enter?"

"They were among the first to sign up. In fact everyone competing so far is someone that you know. Seeing as this is the first time that this challenge is being held we didn't want to take too many chances with it. I got into contact with May and Dawn and convinced them to take part. Then they contacted a few other trainers that they knew – their rivals on the contest circuit and a few of your friends and rivals from Hoenn and Sinnoh. Then, naturally, Misty and Iris had a few suggestions…"

"Misty and Iris are going to be in this too?" asked Ash.

"Yes, but they are not contestants. Misty will be fulfilling her role as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, while Iris… well, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself."

Ash nodded thoughtfully before the Professor added "Oh, and by the way, we were hoping for a total of twenty four trainers to take part. With the two of you involved we now have twenty one. I don't suppose you know three others who would like to join."

After a moment of thought Serena turned to Ash and said "Let's see if Shauna, Tierno and Trevor want to take part."

"Great idea," said Ash. "I'm sure that they'll want to give it a shot."

"Excellent," said the Professor. "Oh, and one more thing: you may only use one of the Pokémon that you already possess in this. Any other Pokémon that you have for the duration of the challenge will have to be caught during the challenge. I suggest that you think carefully about who you intend to start with."

Ash and Serena shared an anxious look.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it i: the prologue. Good to get that out of the way. Next chapter will see Ash and Serena meeting all of the other contestants (some of whom may surprise you, or leave you scratching your head as you try to remember them) as well as the start of the Challenge.<strong>

**As a side note, the Gym Leaders will be using full teams of six for the Challenge, so expect to see the challengers struggle against Forrest, Misty, Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Janine, Blaine and… well, you'll have to wait and see who the last Gym Leader is, won't you?**

**Also, I'm not abandoning my other Pokemon story, but this one is not connected to it either.**


	2. The Challenge Begins

**Pokémon Anime Nuzlocke Challenge!**

Chapter 2: The Challenge Begins.

A couple of days later, Ash's mother received a telephone call from Professor Oak, requesting that Ash and Serena join him at his lab.

The two wasted no time in making their way down there.

They were quite surprised to find the lab rather crowded. In addition to the Professor and his assistant Tracy, there were twenty two others.

Ash could hardly believe it. The people gathered were all trainers whom he had encountered multiple times during his journeys across various regions. Some he knew better than others and there was a good mix of regular trainers and Pokémon co-ordinators.

Looking across them all, Ash recalled their names. The Johto region was being represented by four trainers: Casey, Sakura, Lyra and Khoury. Hoenn was being represented by four trainers as well – May, Drew, Morrison and Harley. Sinnoh was represented by five trainers – Dawn, Paul, Barry, Zoey and Conway. Unova was being represented by five trainers – Bianca, Stephan, Trip, Cameron and Burgundy, and Kalos was being represented by four trainers – Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and, of course, Serena.

Ash was a little saddened to note that his own Kanto region, where this challenge was taking place, was in fact only being represented by two trainers – himself and Ritchie.

He wondered where his old rival Gary was. He knew that Misty would be unable to compete due to her duties as Gym Leader, but he felt for sure that Gary would have wanted to take part in this, especially as he was the grandson of Professor Oak, the man who had arranged to the challenge to happen in the first place.

Perhaps his research was keeping him from taking part.

Before any pleasantries could be exchanged, Professor Oak stepped forward and began to explain why he had gathered them all there.

"The Nuzlocke Challenge begins in just two days' time," he said. "As eight of Kanto's Gym Leaders are a part of the challenge, the Kanto Pokémon League is, naturally, eager to promote it as much as possible. As such, as a part of the challenge, you will need to sign an agreement consenting to have your respective journeys televised."

"This is going to be on television?" asked May.

"Yes. The Pokémon Network is putting it all together. Throughout the day, viewers will be able to use the interactive features on their televisions to choose which trainer they want to watch as they progress on their respective journeys. Then, between 7pm and 10pm each day they will air a special program detailing the highlights of the day."

"How will it be recorded?" asked Drew. "Surely a camera crew following us will only hinder our efforts."

"You won't be followed, I can assure you of that," said the Professor. "You will be acting as your own camera crew, with miniature cameras being placed upon your person. For example, Ash, you will have a camera looking out through the front of your hat. In addition, all important locations, such as Gyms, Pokémon Centres and the entry points of various cities and routes will also have cameras set up inside them to monitor your progress."

"Seems a bit restricting," observed Ash.

"In some ways I suppose you are right," replied Oak. "However, this will also prevent cheating."

"Cheating?" echoed Bianca.

"There are ways of restoring a fainted Pokémon to health without the use of a Pokémon Centre," said Tracy. "Such methods are banned for the duration of the challenge, but without the cameras then there is always the possibility of someone breaking the rules."

"Prevents cheating and promotes the event," said Ash thoughtfully. "Well, I guess it can't hurt."

"Excellent," said Oak, producing a thick wad of paper that consisted of page after page and line after line of text. "Please read through this and sign anywhere marked with an 'X'.

Once everyone had signed the needed paperwork Tracy collected it all in as the Professor addressed them again.

"Now that that's out of the way we need to determine your starting locations."

""What does that mean?" asked Sakura.

"Twenty four trainers all leaving Pallet Town at the same time would cause some problems," explained the Professor. "So you will be divided into four groups of six. Each group will then begin at a different location. The first group will start here in Pallet Town, the second group will start in Pewter City, the third group will start in Lavender Town and the fourth group will start in Fuchsia City."

"How do we decide that?" asked Ash.

"We'll keep it simple, and draw the name of your starting location out of this bowl." The Professor walked over to a side table where a glass bowl stood with many folded up pieces of paper inside. He picked it up and held it out to Ash. "If you don't mind, we'll do this alphabetically. Ash, if you would…?"

Ash reached into the bowl and buried his fingers in amongst the pieces of paper so as to take one from right at the bottom.

He opened it and read aloud "Lavender Town."

"An excellent place to start," said the Professor. "Barry, you're up next."

Silently, Ash agreed that Lavender Town was indeed a good place to start. If he was going to do well in this he needed to obtain a strong Pokémon right at the start, one that would complement Pikachu well. And with Lavender Town as his starting location, Ash was fairly certain that he knew just where to find such a Pokémon.

Barry drew Pallet Town as is starting location and before long the others had drawn as well. The five trainers joining Ash in Lavender Town were May, Paul, Burgundy, Casey and Conway.

Joining Barry in Pallet Town were Dawn, Shauna, Serena, Drew and Trip. Starting in Pewter City were Cameron, Morrison, Lyra, Stephan, Bianca and Tierno, leaving Khoury, Zoey, Harley, Trevor, Ritchie and Sakura to begin in Fuchsia City.

"I suggest that you all get some training in with the Pokémon that you intend to start with," said Oak. "Meet here again tomorrow evening and you will be given your final instructions. Cars will also be waiting to escort you to your respective starting locations.

* * *

><p>"So who are you starting with, Ash?" asked May as they all congregated outside the lab building.<p>

"As if anyone needs to ask," said Trip before Ash could answer. "He'll be starting with that Pikachu of his."

"Of course I am," said Ash, confidently. "Pikachu and I have been through thick and thin together. We'll get through this challenge and emerge victorious, right buddy?"

"_Cha!_" said Pikachu in agreement.

"Really?" asked Paul. "I'd have thought you would have selected your Infernape. It was clearly the strongest Pokémon on your team when we fought at the Sinnoh League, with your Gliscor being an impressive second."

"No way," said Stephan. "Ash should choose his Krookodile. That thing's amazing."

"If Ash chooses anything other than Pikachu then it's got to be his Charizard," put in Casey.

"It should be Greninja," said Trevor.

"Well what are you lot using?" demanded Ash.

Everyone else took out a pokéball and unleashed their Pokémon of choice.

May had gone for her Blaziken. Dawn had selected her Mamoswine. Paul had his Electivire, Stephan his Sawk, Casey her Meganium and Lyra with her Azumarill. Conway had his Slowking at his side, Barry his Empoleon, Drew had his Roserade, Zoey her Gallade, Burgundy had chosen her Samurott, Bianca her Emboar and Trip his Serperior. Ritchie had his beloved Sparky, who was now a Raichu and Morrison had elected to use his Swampert. Cameron had his Lucario, Trevor his Charizard, Tierno his Blastoise, Shauna her Venusaur, Khoury with his Feraligatr, Sakura was using her Espeon and Harley had, naturally, gone with his Cacturne.

Ash had to admit that each of the other contestants had certainly chosen well. Aside from himself, the only trainer who was using a Pokémon that was not yet fully evolved was Serena, who was going with her Braixen. The difference was, it was likely that Braixen would evolve. Pikachu had the potential of doing so, but had always refused in the past.

"I'm sure that Pikachu and I will be fine," Ash said confidently. Left unsaid that he was confident that he knew where to get a powerful Pokémon as his first capture and, with any luck, it would take very little effort from either himself or Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Through the rest of the day and into the next, the trainers trained their respective Pokémon in earnest, having them running, jumping, doing push-ups and taking part in target practice. During this time, Ash got to witness everyone's Pokémon in action and had to admit that they would all be tough opponents.<p>

Finally it was time to return to the lab where they found a large table standing in the middle of the main room, burdened by twenty four full rucksacks.

"These will serve as your main resources," explained Professor Oak. "In order to ensure a fair start for all, you will each be taking nothing except what is in these bags."

He picked up the one nearest to him and began emptying the contents so that they saw what provisions had been set aside for them. In order there were:

Five Pokéballs;

Three Great Balls;

Six Potions;

Three Super Potions;

Six Full Heals;

Ten Oran Berries;

Five Sitrus Berries;

Five Lum Berries;

One Rope;

One Town Map.

"Is that it?" asked Paul.

"There is one more thing," said the Professor as he walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and took from within a collection of small, electronic devices.

"These are the very latest model of the Pokédex. I have one for each of you and I hope that they will aid you well in your challenge. Remember, even if you have travelled through the Kanto Region before, all is not the same. Wild Pokémon have been migrating in the last few years and you may well encounter Pokémon who previously were unknown in these lands."

With Professor Oak's warning ringing in their ears, they all set off. Those starting in Pewter City, Fuchsia City or Lavender Town got into cars and were driven off to their starting point.

* * *

><p>It was night when the car that Ash was travelling in reached Lavender Town. The car pulled up outside the Pokémon Centre and Ash, May, Paul, Burgundy, Casey and Conway were all shown inside by the town's resident Nurse Joy.<p>

"Alors, eet ees evaluating time, s'il vous plaȋt!" exclaimed Burgundy. "Zis town sparkles wiz an air of distinct creepiness zat threatens to overwhelm ze mild undercurrent of compassion."

"Um… what's with her?" asked May.

"She's French… sort-of," replied Ash who, after spending so much time with Cilan during his travels around the Unova region, was well used to how the tiniest little thing could set off a connoisseur.

"Excusez-moi!" interrupted Burgundy before dropping the French accent altogether "But I will have you know that I am a B-Class Pokémon connoisseur!"

"Hey, you finally went up a rank!" remarked Ash. "That's great."

"What the heck is a connoisseur?" asked Casey.

"I think they have something to do with wine…" began May thoughtfully.

"I am a Pokémon connoisseur," corrected Burgundy. "I evaluate Pokémon and their relationships with their trainers."

"Oh," said May. "Well, I'm May. So what's the deal with this town then?"

"It's home to a Pokémon graveyard and several haunted houses." said Ash in an offhand manner. He approached a window and pushed it open. The others joined him.

Lavender Town was on a slowly sloping hill with the Pokémon Centre situated near the top. As such they had a relatively good view of the town as it was by night. There were street lamps, but their light was shrouded in a mist that hung closely to every building. A full moon shone high in the sky above, its eerie glow only adding to the spookiness of the place.

"Seems like the perfect place for ghost-type Pokémon to hang out," observed Paul.

""I know what you mean," agreed May. "This place is creepy."

Just then Conway snuck up and commented "Hopefully none of the ghosts will come knocking in the night.

Casey shivered and whispered to May "This place isn't creepy – _THAT_ guy is!"

"There seem to be a lot more lights over there in the western part of the town," Ash observed just as Nurse Joy walked over to them.

"That's where your starting line is," she explained. "They're setting up a stage and getting everything ready for show to begin. I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow is likely to be a long day for all of you."

They all agreed and retired to their respective rooms.

Just before getting into bed, Ash looked out through the window in his room and could make out the ominous shadow of the Tower which loomed over the town on a hill to the east.

"Tomorrow, Pikachu, we make our first stop there."

"Pika." said Pikachu in agreement.

* * *

><p>The band began playing a fanfare as a hundred wicker baskets were opened, allowing a flock of Pidgey to soar out and swoop through the air as the six trainers made their way to the stage.<p>

Every resident of Lavender Town appeared to have come out to watch the opening of the Challenge.

Everything seemed to be passing by in a blur. The announcer, whose name Ash missed, brought them to the centre of the stage one at a time and asked them all some basic questions to help the viewers at home learn more about who they were watching. It was a good thing the questions were simple or else Ash felt he would not have been able to answer them.

He had certainly been on television before; every Pokémon league tournament that he had ever taken part in had been televised, but this was different.

Only now was it sinking in just what he had signed up for. Every aspect of his training was about to be televised for everyone in Kanto and perhaps beyond to see. Every success, every failure, every moment of panic, every mistake would be seen by many people and Ash was not so sure that he wanted to do this.

After each trainer had managed to introduce the Pokémon that they had chosen to start with, the questions ended and everyone's attention was directed to the huge screens which loomed above the stage, where they were now getting a live feed from Fuchsia City where Khoury, Zoey, Harley, Trevor, Ritchie and Sakura were enduring the same questions that those in Lavender Town had just answered.

Ash looked to the other five. None of them were paying attention to the screens. May appeared composed, standing with her legs together, her hands clasped in front of her, her head bowed and her eyes shut. Ash knew, however, that she was trying to gather her emotions and calm down.

Casey had a focussed look in her eyes and her jaw was working rapidly as she chewed a piece of gum. Conway was cleaning his glasses in an attempt to appear nonchalant, but it wasn't working too well. Burgundy was muttering to herself, listing type compatibilities and matchups in an obvious attempt to take her mind off of the current situation.

Paul met Ash's eyes and the two stared at each other for a long while. Finally Paul gave a curt nod of his head. Ash returned the gesture before they both turned to look at the screens, each feeling as nervous as the other.

They were going to attempt something that had never been done before, something that they all could very well fail spectacularly at. And it was going to be live on television, for hours at a time.

Suddenly the familiar voice of Professor Oak broke through the haze that seemed to cloud each of their minds.

"Could all trainers please make their way to the starting line, please?"

Ash and the others walked down from the stage and through an opening in the crowd. A starting line had been erected and each trainer took up a position behind it.

"You may begin on the sound of the klaxon," said Professor Oak's voice. "Good luck to all of you."

All noise seemed to fade away. The only sound that Ash could hear was the beating of his own heart as it hammered inside his chest. He blew out a breath, trying to get his nerves under control.

The klaxon sounded, the crowd roared and they were off. Ash did not look to see where the others went. Instead he focused on his legs as they automatically took him towards his first target. Pikachu bounded along at his side.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Tower was a dilapidated old building that had only become more ruined since the time when Ash and Pikachu had ventured here last. The front doors creaked ominously as he pushed them open. Unlike his previous visit, which had been at night, this visit was taking place two hours before noon. As such the sun was out and through the broken windows and holes in the walls sunlight shone through.<p>

Slowly Ash made his way through the main hall and up a staircase, Pikachu following closely behind.

"Now, where was it…?" Ash muttered thoughtfully as they made it to the top of a fifth staircase. He looked around and saw another staircase off to his right, but this one was now broken beyond repair, leaving no way up to the uppermost floor.

"Wait, I know…!" exclaimed Ash before swinging his bag off of his shoulder. He rummaged inside and pulled out the length of rope. He promptly handed one end of this to Pikachu before picking up the little electric type.

"Now when you get up there, make sure to tie this around something sturdy," said Ash.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu, tilting his head to the side.

A moment later Ash threw him like a basketball towards the top of the broken staircase. Pikachu managed to land gently and quickly tired his end of the rope around a sturdy beam before giving Ash the thumbs up, prompting the trainer to begin to climb up the rope. Pikachu's knot held and within a minute Ash was pulling himself up onto the top floor.

"Nice work Pikachu. Sorry about throwing you."

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders in a way that suggested that he didn't mind and the two friends continued on.

Ash pushed open a door at the end of the corridor and found the playroom exactly as he remembered it, complete with a small carousel, a slide, a swing, bats, balls, balloons, a Jack-in-the-box, building blocks and many other toys besides.

And there, in amongst it all, there sat a Pokémon. It was trying to play on a seesaw, but as it was on its own, it wasn't having much luck.

Ash smiles and walked over. The Pokémon did not notice him until Ash sat down on the other side on the seesaw, causing the Pokémon to rise into the air.

"Hi Gengar," Ash said. "Remember me?"

The Gengar blinked a few times before leaping off its seat on the seesaw and knocking Ash flat on its back. The Pokémon was very happy to see him.

"It's great to see you too, Gengar," said Ash. "Hey, where's Gastly?"

Gengar stood up and pointed to itself.

"Oh, I get it. You're the Gastly who was here last time. You've evolved into a Gengar."

Gengar nodded.

"So what happened to the other Gengar? The one who was here before?"

Gengar moved behind Ash and reached into his bag and pulled out a pokéball which it waved about.

"So someone caught him, huh?"

Gengar nodded.

"You must be lonely by yourself. Would you like to come with me and Pikachu?"

This time Gengar's nodding was extremely emphatic and, as if to drive its agreement home, it slammed its hand against the button on the front of the pokéball and disappeared inside.

The pokéball dropped to the floor and rocked a few times before going still.

"Well that was easier than I expected." commented Ash as he picked up the pokéball.

"Pika." agreed Pikachu.

They left the play room and, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash climbed back down the rope. When his feet touched solid floor, he looked up again.

"We can't just leave this rope here… I know! Gengar, I choose you!"

He opened Gengar's pokéball and the ghost type Pokémon flew out, immediately latching onto Ash with a fierce hug.

"Thanks Gengar. Glad to have you on the team. Can you do me a favour and untie this rope?"

Gengar nodded and flew up to the next floor. A moment later the rope slackened and slid down to land in a heap in front of Ash as Gengar returned to his side.

Ash stuffed the rope back into his back and then with Pikachu bounding along at his side and Gengar floating along behind, he made his way out of the Tower.

The moment they stepped out of the building they were surrounded by an eager crowed. Cameras were aimed at them and the announcer lady was saying "And we can bring you this exclusive report from Lavender Town where Ash Ketchum has just gotten off to a fantastic start by capturing his very own Gengar…"

Gengar drifted over to her and licked her across the face, getting a huge laugh from the crowd. Ash used the opportunity to make his escape.

The trio left Lavender Town via its north route and were soon heading for the entrance to the Rock Tunnel.

Ash was well aware that the Rock Tunnel served as a kind of connecting point between Lavender Town and Cerulean City to the northwest, but despite his having travelled through the Kanto region to two previous occasions, the first to collect the Kanto Gym Badges and the second to take on the Kanto Battle Frontier, he had never actually travelled through the Rock Tunnel. He was about to tread new ground, quite literally!

He took out his Pokédex and pressed a map icon. By placing his thumb and forefinger on the screen and steading drawing them apart he was able to enlarge the map and zoom in on the Rock Tunnel's location. He tapped on it and a new screen appeared, listing all the Pokémon to be found there.

"Zubat," he muttered. "A given for any cave… Geodude, to be expected. Onix, that could be cool. Machop, Cubone, Makuhita, Bronzor…"

His examination was cut short by a thunderous crash somewhere up ahead. He ran forwards and saw a cloud of dust rising up out of the tunnel entrance. He hurried forwards and entered the cave where he was greeted by the sight of the immense body of an Onix lying on its side. Ash guessed that it must have fallen over, producing the crashing sound that he heard.

The dust was already clearing and Ash could make out two figures standing on the other side of the fallen Onix. Paul had spotted Ash long before Ash had spotted him and was watching him. Next to him his Electivire stood, its right arm out with its hand held open. It was obvious that the Onix had been taken out by Electivire's brick break attack.

Paul took out a pokéball and threw it at the stricken Pokémon. The pokéball snapped open and the huge body of the rock serpent vanished inside. Moments later it was caught.

Paul pocketed Onix's pokéball and then recalled his Electivire before making his way towards the entrance.

"Nice Gengar," he commented in an off-hand manner as he passed Ash.

"Thanks," said Ash. "Nice job catching an Onix."

Paul nodded but made no comment.

Neither of them knew that their exchange had been watched closely by another from its position on a ledge above.

"Well," said Ash once Paul was out of sight "How about we round our team out to three members before taking a break?"

Pikachu and Gengar agreed heartily and they moved deeper into the cave.

Ash had only taken three steps when suddenly the figure that had been watching them jumped down from its ledge and blocked their path.

"Sollll…" it growled, its black eyes staring at them.

"An Absol…" Ash whispered in slight awe. In truth he had always wanted to capture and train one of these dark type Pokémon but had never had the opportunity.

Until now.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed a powerful blast of electrical energy towards Absol.

The dark type's eyes shone with a pale green light and Pikachu's attack missed completely.

"Wow, that was Detect…" muttered Ash.

Suddenly the Absol sprang forwards, front legs extended. The larger Pokémon hit Pikachu and the two Pokémon tumbled and tussled across the floor with Pikachu clearly coming off the worst.

"And that's Play Rough… Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's lightning bolt-shaped tail stiffened and took on a metallic look. One swing of this and Absol was knocked back.

"Now use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu stood on all fours with his tail raised above him. Between his tail and his back a ball of yellow coloured electrical energy formed. Pikachu then did a summersault and with a powerful flick of his tail he sent the ball straight at Absol.

Another Detect attack from Absol saw Pikachu's attack miss its mark.

"Alright, two can play at this game!" said Ash, "Pikachu come back. Gengar, it's your turn!"

Pikachu scrambled back behind Ash as Gengar drifted forwards.

Technically the dark type Absol had the advantage over the ghost type Gengar, but Ash had a plan.

The Absol seemed to know that it had the advantage, for the long, blade like horn that jutted out of its forehead took on a black glow.

"Night Slash…, perfect."

The Absol sprang forwards intending to strike.

"PROTECT!" shouted Ash.

Gengar waved its hands and a protective barrier of light appeared in front of it. Absol crashed into the barrier and tumbled back.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Gengar opened its mouth and spat a collection of globs of poisonous goo at Absol. The dark type was not quick enough to use its Detect attack this time and took the full brunt of the attack.

"Now use Hypnosis to put it to sleep!" ordered Ash.

Gengar's eyes glowed with a red light at it began to wave its hands in a hypnotic pattern. The injured Absol's eyes grew heavy and after a few moments it fell over, sound asleep.

"Alright," said Ash, taking out a pokéball and throwing it at the sleeping Pokémon. "Pokéball, go!"

The ball snapped open and Absol vanished inside. The ball rocked a few times and then went still.

Ash let out triumphant whoop and picked up the pokéball, crying out "We caught an Absol!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" added Pikachu.

"Gengar, Gen!" agreed Gengar.

Their participation in the Nuzlocke Challenge had only started a little over three hours previously and yet Ash and his team were already making excellent headway on the road to success. The only question now was how long would the good fortune last?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So first of all, the response to this has been pretty good so far, and it's a joy to write.**

**The adventure has now begun and so far the random number generator has been very kind to Ash. The moment it told me that Ash would start in Lavender Town I knew that I had to send him back to the anime's version of Pokémon Tower where, as some of you may know, he once befriended, but never caught, a Haunter. It was fifty/fifty as to whether or not Ash caught the Gastly or the Gengar and it came out Gengar. I did feel a little bad about giving him a strong Pokémon right of the bat, but that's the way the numbers came out. To make me feel a little bit better about it, I decided to make it so that the Gastly had evolved in the time between Ash's visits.**

**As to Absol, that was really down to luck – there were 23 numbers for the Random Number Generator to choose from and it just so happened to throw out Number 9, which was Absol's! I love Absol and it's one of my favourite dark types, but I had kind of been hoping for a fighting type like Machop or a ground type like Cubone just to round out the team. I know that strictly speaking having a dark type and a ghost type on the same team is not exactly a good balance, especially when the team only has three members, but I'm sure I can make it work.**

**If you don't know who some of the trainers mentioned as taking part are, just go to Bulbapedia and look them up. Seriously, Bulbapedia is a godsend to anyone looking to research Pokémon. Serebii is too, but Bulbapedia goes into the anime a bit more.**

**Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
